1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand for a saddle that is used as a storage rest for a saddle when the saddle is not in use. The saddle stand supports the saddle off the ground so that it does not become stressed or cracked by resting directly on the ground or floor. The present invention has the added utility in that it can be used in an upright position or be hung against a wall. The latter mode is ideal when the saddle is to be stored in a cramped space, for instance inside a trailer on long drives. The interior of the stand provides a lockable space that can be used to store valuables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of using a saddle holder to support the saddle during storage is known and there are patents that teach this. None of the saddle holders in the prior art possess all of the advantages of the present invention in that the unit can be optionally wall mounted or upright mounted and contain an interior storage space for valuables, etc. The saddle holder of the present invention has advantages over the typical saddle holders in the prior art, among them:
a. Some saddle holders cannot be wall mounted. This is a disadvantage in as much as many times storage of saddles is in tight spaces. A unit that can be wall mounted takes up less space and is less likely to shift around when the storage vehicle is moving.
b. The interior storage space of the holder provides a handy resting place for valuables, medicine, etc. Oftentimes it would be convenient to be able to bring these along with the horse and rider when they leave the vehicle and go to the site of an equestrian event. As the saddle is brought out the medicine, etc. is inside the holder. This would save one the trouble of having to make an extra trip after the saddle is brought along. In addition, the saddle can be stood upright at the track or field. The saddle would be removed from the wall of the trailer and then stood up right at the track or wherever the event is held.
c. The use of the wall mounted support would be achieved at a minimum cost in terms of time and energy required to set it up. The only other item necessary to use the holder in the wall mounted mode would be an eyelet that can be installed into the wall of the horse trailer or any other wall that the holder is desired to be used on. While other installation methods are available, the preferred means is the one recited. This provides the most support for the saddle in that the hook can be double bolted onto the top of the tube and into one of the top ribs.